wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y
Na tej stronie możesz znaleźć base'y które są używane do artykułów, jak i ich regulamin. Base'y są tworzone przez Cichy Cień, także do niej można kierować wszelkie pytanie w sprawie base'ów. Na wiki nie działa zasada "zmieniam base bo mi się nie podoba", o nie. Jeśli chcesz zmienić/dodać base, musi on być najpierw zaakceptowany przez kogoś z Medyków, lub administratora. Stronę do akceptowania znajdziesz tu Medycy... jaką właściwie oni role pełnią na wiki? Medycy na tej jakże i (nie) pięknej wiki, to grupka osób, które mogą akceptować base'y, i przeciwnie. Robią także obrazki na base'ach, jednak swoich własnych nie mogą akceptować; od nich musi zaakceptować administrator, albo inny Medyk*. Tak jak każdy, mogą dać komuś rady. *No sorry, ale bądźmy sprawiedliwi. **Tak, ja własnych nie mogę zaakceptować. Musi to zrobić ktoś inny. Sprawiedliwość ;) Regulamin base'ów Wzorujemy się na wyglądach z angielskiej wiki Oczywiście nie 1:1, jednak starajmy się zachować zgodność z opisami w książkach. Nie zmieniajmy wyglądów kotków, bo "Tak mi się bardziej podoba", albo "Tak jest bardziej realistycznie", albo "Tak sobie tą postać wyobrażałem/am". Pamiętajcie, my nie tworzymy tych postaci, a jedynie ukazujemy ich wygląd, który jest już opisany w książkach. Czyli jeśli robisz Ognistą Gwiazdę, to nie możesz mu dać białych łapek "bo tak ładnie wygląda" albo coś. Nie. Nie był tak opisany. Możesz mu dać jaśniejszy odcień jak na brzuchu, albo ciemniejszy jak pręgi. *Dobrze jednak by było, gdyby kolory na innych base'ach były te same. Starajmy się zachować jak największy realizm Nie zawsze jest to możliwe, bo w samych książkach zasady genetyki są wielokrotnie łamane. Mowa tutaj, aby nie używać neonowych, jaskrawych kolorów do futra i oczu, aby pamiętać że pręgi to nie są trzy trójkąty na grzebiecie, że nie ma kotów doskonale czarnych oraz doskonale białych itp. Chodzi tutaj nam* oto, żeby pręgi wyglądały jak pręgi. Nie rób żadnych szlaczków, trójkątów, czy Klan Gwiazdy wie czego jeszcze. Czarne koty nie powinno być dosłownie czarne, jak tu, tylko jaśniejsze jak chociażby tu. Z białym to samo; base nie powinien być dosłownie biały jak tu, tylko troszke szary jak tu. *Znaczy ja tak to rozumiem, nie wiem jak Zosia xd Można '''delikatnie' edytować base'y'' Jeśli wygląd postaci tego wymaga, można dodać gdzie gdzieniegdzie więcej futerka, odciąć kawałek ucha... Pamiętajcie, wszystko jednak z umiarem! *A więc nie zmieniajcie stylu na wasz ;) Kilka oczywistych oczywistości Skończone bazy muszą mieć przeźroczyste tło. W oczach muszą być odblaski światła). Jeśli dopiero zaczynasz, nie bierz się za najtrudniejsze wygląd. Pamiętajcie! Jeśli ktoś wam zmieni wygląd kota, to nie powód do złości! Zaakceptujcie to! Base'y do użytku Jednak zanim co do czego, krótki poradnik jak zapisać base. # Klikasz prawym przyciskiem myszy na bazę. # Klikasz 'Otwórz link w nowej karcie' # Otwiera ci się nowa karta, good. # Klikasz lewym przyciskiem myszy na obrazek. # Kolejna strona, najpewniej na tej samej karcie. Good. # Klikasz prawym przyciskiem myszy na base, po czym klikasz 'Zapisz grafikę jako...' I w ten sposób zapisałeś bazę w pełnej rozdzielczości! Hura! Bazy zostały wykonane tylko na tę wikie. Jest całkowity zakaz używania ich do swoich postaci, rp, adopcji, czy coś podobnego. Jasne, można je wykorzystać by pokazać jak dana postać wygląda - prosimy jednak podać wtedy źródło, skąd są bazy. Przypominam - autorem base'ów jest Cichy Cień KitKW.png|Kociak krótkowłosy KitDW.png|Kociak długowłosy ApprenticeKW.png|Uczeń krótkowłosy AprrenticeDW.png|Uczeń długowłosy Medicine_Cat_ApprenticeKW.png|Uczeń medyka krótkowłosy Medicine_Cat_ApprenticeDW.png|Uczeń medyka długowłosy WarriorKW.png|Wojownik krótkowłosy WarriorDW.png|Wojownik długowłosy Medicine_CatKW.png|Medyk krótkowłosy Medicine_CatDW.png|Medyk długowłosy QueenKW.png|Karmicielka krótkowłosa QueenDW.png|Karmicielka długowłosa ElderKW.png|Starszy krótkowłosy ElderDW.png|Starszy długowłosy DeputyKW.png|Zastępca krótkowłosy DeputyDW.png|Zastępca długowłosy LeaderKW.png|Przywódca krótkowłosy LeaderDW.png|Przywódca długowłosy LonerKW.png|Samotnik krótkowłosy LonerDW.png|Samotnik długowłosy RogueKW.png|Włóczęgo krótkowłosy RogueDW.png|Włóczęgo długowłosy PieszczoszekKW.png|Kot domowy krótkowłosy PieszczoszekDW.png|Kot domowy długowłosy StarclanKitKW.png|Kociak z Klanu Gwiazdy krótkowłosy StarclanKitDW.png|Kociak z Klanu Gwiazdy długowłosy StarclanKW.png|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy krótkowłosy StarclanDW.png|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy długowłosy Dark_ForestKW.png|Kot z Mrocznej Puszczy krótkowłosy Dark_ForestDW.png|Kot z Mrocznej Puszczy długowłosy The_Early_SettlerKW.png|Pierwszy Osadnik krótkowłosy The_Early_SettlerDW.png|Pierwszy Osadnik długowłosy Guardian CatsKW.png|Opiekuńczy Kot krótkowłosy Guardian CatsDW.png|Opiekuńczy Kot długowłosy Lista Medyków Ja, czyli Wichura Iikanakari, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Włodek Prezuska, czy jak kto woli Prezi